Tentation
by Croustille
Summary: Iruka se repose dans une source d'eau chaude. Jusqu'à ce que Kakashi arrive subitement l'intérompre dans sa période de relaxation. YAOI, Lemon KakaXIru
1. C'est bien ma chance

Scribouilleuse : Vampir-Kun

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto!

Couple : Kakashi X Iruka

Blabla inutile : C'est mon premier yaoi lemon, alors, soiyez pas trop dur ^-^' Je suis pas trop douée.

Le Lemon, c'est pas dans le premier chapitre, il va s'en venir un peu plus tard.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**_C'est bien ma chance_.

* * *

L'eau était chaude et relaxante, le vent poussait les feuilles à frémir de gauche à droite laissant un léger parfum d'été. Basculant la tête vers l'arrière pour sentir la douce brise lui caresser le visage, Iruka se détendait. Il avais eu un surplus de poids ces temps ci. Les élèves qui lui en demandait toujours beaucoup trop, pourtant, c'était assez simple être professeur. Il se trouvait au sources d'eaux chaudes dans l'Ouest de Konoha. Ce n'était certes la plus jolie, mais surtout la plus tranquille. Personne n'allait venir l'embêter un Mardi dans un endroit qui était si peu fréquenté même pendant les jours de week-end.

Il se mit à fredonner un air calme tout en s'éclaboussant le visage, l'eau était chaude et revigorante. Il ouvra les yeux attentivement pour regarder si quelqu'un était là. La tranquillité absolue.

Il prit un gel aromatisé aux fruits, qu'il avait acheter la veille, et s'enduit le corps avec. N'en mettant toujours beaucoup trop qu'à l'ordinaire. Pourquoi c'était toujours aussi difficile de se frotter le dos. Tant bien que mal, il abandonna l'idée de se frotter le dos, et attaqua ses jambes.

Deux mains chaudes se posa sur son dos remuant le gel. Deux mains ennivrantes, dousse. Cela le fit sursauter. Il n'avait pas senti la présence de qui que ce soit. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de se retournée vers l'intrut. Cette personne avais le bas du visage masqué par une serviette et l'un de ses yeux était dissimuler sous son bandeau de ninja...

_- "Je peux t'aider à t'en mettre dans le dos?" _demanda notre nouveau venu.

Iruka reconnu Kakashi qui souriait sûrement sous son masque. Est-ce qu'il riait de lui? Brusquement, il se décala d'environ 1 mètre de ce ninja copieur. Lui aussi était en congé? En plus, il avais fallu qu'il vienne au même endroit.

Iruka ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, car il remarqua que se dernier avait toujours quelque chose pour cacher son visage.

_"Visiblement, il ne montra jamais son visage celui là... Je me demande comment il est.._" pensa Iruka en le dévisageant. Son regard se perdit plus bas, il vis qu'il était torse nu. Évidement qu'ils étaient nus, ils étaient dans un bain public. Mais, il n'avait jamais vue Kakashi sans sa tenue de ninja. Il remarqua qu'il était plutôt séduisant avec ses beau cheveux argentés qui tombaient un peu sur les coter, et sa peau, une belle peau de couleur presque lait. Pâle. L'eau lui arrivait juste au dessous du nombril. Beaucoup trop basse à son goût. Il remarqua plusieurs cicatrice sur ses bras ainsi que sur son torse. La plus imposante commençais du haut de sa clavicule du coter gauche et descendait en diagonale jusqu'au bas de son ventre. Il était musclé à souhait.

_- "Qu'est-ce que j'ai?" _demanda Kakashi sortant Iruka de sa rêverie.

_- "No..non.."_

Iruka compris qu'il scrutait le corps de Kakashi depuis un bon moment. Le rouge lui monta aux joue et détourna son regard nerveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? Pourquoi rougissait-il?

_- "Non merci, ça va aller, je me suis assez savonner.." _répondit Iruka tout bêtement en n'osant plus regarder ce corps si sublime.

Il se retourna pour être dos à Kakashi pour ne pas que ce dernier le voit rougir. D'accord, il avait déjà observé ce ninja de loin, et c'était disputer quelques fois. Surtout quand cela concernait Naruto. Ils se parlaient que rarement, mais Iruka l'avait toujours vue comme...comme.. Pas comme un dieux grec avec un corps si alléchant du moins!

L'eau ondula lentement, et les deux mains de Kakashi vinrent se poser sur les épaules à Iruka.

Iruka frémit d'angoisse. _"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit me toucher?"_ Il bouscula Kakashi d'une main, sans le regard ni même sans ne rien dire. Bon sang qu'il pouvait être stresser. Il voulait seulement se détendre, pas s'enfuir.

_- "Qu'est-ce que t'as? Tu est tout rouge, tu fait de la fièvre?" _ildéposa l'une de ses mains sur le front d'Iruka. _"Il est vraiment mignon quand il rougit comme ça ce professeur..."_

_- " C'est..seulement qu'il..que l'eau est chaude!_ dit le grand brun en bégayant.

Iruka voulu se lever pour sortir de là. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste plus longtemps ici. il sentait la chaleur de son corps augmenter seulement au contact de Kakashi.

Il se leva donc, mais il trébucha, son pied avait buté sur une pierre ou il ne sait pas trop quoi d'autre. Bien sur, il ne savait pas que c'était le pied de Kakashi. Il voulu s'agripper sur le coter de la rambarde, mais il n'eut pas le temps de la saisir. Il tomba directement sur Kakashi.

Il ferma les yeux, un vieux réflexe stupide. Comme si en fermant les yeux, la chute allais être moins dur. Puis il atterri dans l'étau de fer de Kakashi. _"Bon sang qu'il est musclé!"_

_- " Ça va professeur?_ dit une voix dans son oreille.

- _" Oui...merci, j'ai tomber... C'est pas la première fois que je suis aussi maladroit..." _dit Iruka extrêmement gêner.

Paraitre pour un idiot devant ce fameux ninja. "_Wow... arrête moi ça comme je suis trop élégant_" pensa sarcastiquement Iruka.

Il l'entendis rire, un rire sensuelle et viril. C'était presque comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Il se rendit compte qu'il était assit sur lui, et il sentait ses douces cuisses sous lui. Il était tellement près qu'il pouvais sentir le souffle de son rire dans son cou. Un souffle chaud et invitant. Sa ne prit pas l'once d'une seconde avant qu'il ne redevienne rouge.

Kakashi remarquait que Iruka tremblait presque sur lui, il avait l'ai nerveux. Il stoppa son rire et admirait Iruka.

_"Il est séduisant...C'est cheveux on l'air doux."_ Il porta sa main dans les cheveux d'Iruka.

Aussitôt Iruka se leva rapidement dès qu'il avait senti Kakashi l'effleurer du bout des doigts. Puis s'assit en avant de lui, le regard perdu un peu partout, et lui rouge comme une pivoine.

Iruka était vraiment excité, il avait une de ces grosse chaleur, la corps de Kakashi était envoutant, invitant. Puisqu'ils étaient dans de l'eau chaude, c'était encore pire.

La tentions montait. Il avait déjà remarqué Kakashi, comme tant d'autres femmes, mais il était quasiment nu présentement, à l'exception de cette serviette qui lui cachait la moitié du visage, et son bandeau. Il y avait un vilaine rumeur que Kakashi n'était qu'un pervers, mais seulement avec les femmes. Iruka n'avais aucune chance.

_- " Tu veux que je te fasse un massage Iruka? "_

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

*relie le texte*

Vampir : _C'est un bon début. Si on ne li pas le titre. J'ai jamais d'idée en titre, si y'a du monde qui on une idée pour ce premier chapitre, n'hésiter pas à me le faire savoir._

Iruka : _Pourquoi ta couper l'histoire là?_

Vampir : _J'en sais rien. Tu est pressé de savoir la suite?_

Iruka : ._..non..._

Kakashi : _Ça alors, moi oui!_

Vampir : _Review?_


	2. Rien qu'un massage

**

* * *

**

Alors? La suite était attendue? OOH! Je fais seulement vous le dire... Les reviews sont gratuite! ;)

**Chapitre 2 :** Rien qu'un massage.

* * *

_- " Tu veux que je te fasse un massage Iruka? "_

Kakashi voulait essayer de calmer Iruka. Il n'arrêtait pas de trembler et de rougit depuis un bout. S'il savait seulement quel effet il produisait chez ce pauvre professeur. Pourtant, il espérait bien que Iruka l'admirait plus tôt au lieux de le dévisager.

Il avait un faible pour lui depuis cette dispute par rapport à l'inscription de Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura pour l'examen chûnin.

Iruka voulu riposter en lui disant qu'il était pressé, qu'il avait du travail à terminer, mais il n'eût pas la chance de réagir si ce n'est que de pousser un petit cri quand Kakashi avait déjà commencer à lui masser le dos.

Comment pouvait-il se détendre quand Kakashi lui caressait le dos de ses mains habille et expertes.

Kakashi parcourait le dos d'Iruka qui avait la peau foncé et si douce. Il remuait le gel pour enfin de transformer en mousse.

Il savait bien que ses mains était sensé faire un massage, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser sensuellement Iruka. Il prit de l'eau dans ses mains et la mis sur le dos d'Iruka pour enlever le savon.

L'eau ruisselait emportant la mousse sur son passage et fit place à une énorme cicatrice. Elle était à la verticale tout près de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle devait faire environ la moitié de son dos.

Iruka était immobile, il était beaucoup trop stressé pour faire un mouvement. Il ne pouvais qu'accepter et apprécier les caresse du ninja copieur. Il voulait qu'il continu à lui faire ce fameux _"massage"._

_- " Comment t'as eu cette cicatrice? "_ demanda Kakashi curieusement en parcourant avec son index le long de la marque qu'Iruka avait dans le dos.

Il le flattait, lentement, attendant la moindre réaction. Le professeur eu un long frémissement quand il senti les doigts de Kakashi l'effleurer si doucement. _"Bah voyons, répond, arrête de rêver!"_ se dit intérieurement Iruka.

_- " C'était il y a plusieurs années, tu te souviens sûrement de l'avis de recherche qui avais été mis sur Naruto parce qu'il avait voler le rouleau des techniques interdite..eh bien.." _il fit une courte pause sans vraiment attendre de réponse, seulement il sentais que les doigts de Kakashi tremblaient un peu en se rapprochant beaucoup plus de ses côtes.

_- " Eh bien, j'ai seulement voulu protéger Naruto et c'est moi qui a reçus le coup dans le dos. C'est pas vraiment palpitant en fait..." _

Il senti le souffle de Kakashi beaucoup plus près, et en un murmure il entendit :

_- " Tu est vraiment courageux pour un professeur. Iruka. " _puis il se rapprocha du ninja.

Il sentait son cœur s'emballer. _" Voyons, ce n'est qu'un compliment, relax."_ pensa Iruka. Il le remercia.

Le torse de Kakashi était présentement en train de frotter son dos et des mains plus que nerveuse se promenaient le long des côte, effectuant de petites caresses.

Iruka avait chaud, il fermait les yeux pour les rouvrir de temps en temps voir si s'était bien réel. Eh oui, l'apollon était toujours là, à balader ses mains et à respirer d'un souffle chaud dans son oreille. Kakashi observait le corps d'Iruka, ses cheveux soyeux qui se bousculaient dans la brise.

Il fit un geste assez rapide mais doux, et défi le nœud de la queue de cheval à Iruka, pour ensuite caresser ses cheveux. De son autre main, se rapprochait toujours dangereusement vers son ventre.

Iruka ne savais pas comment réagir. Il aurait voulu se retourner et enlever cette foutu serviette pour pouvoir l'embrasser à pleine bouche et goûter à ses lèvres.

Mais, il se retint, c'est lui qu'il aurais eu l'air pervers dans un moment pareil.

Quoique le massage de Kakashi était très douteux.

Kakashi avait des bouffées de chaleur. Il aimait sentir la chaleur du corps d'Iruka. _"Pourquoi est-ce que je tremble? Non mais, reprend toi mon pauvre Kakashi."_ se cria-t-il intérieurement.

Malheureusement, le professeur l'avait remarquer depuis un moment.

Le ninja au cheveux argent se rapprochait toujours plus jusqu'à ce que son bassin soit plaqué contre Iruka. Il avait étendu ses jambes de chaque coter d'Iruka pour pouvoir s'approcher autant.

Pendant qu'un de ses mains caressait la nuque d'Iruka, l'autre avais pris son courage à deux mains. _(Plutôt à une mains, puisque l'autre s'amuse dans les cheveux, XD) _et s'aventura pour caresser le ventre. Pour ensuite descendre un peu plus pour frôler l'entre jambes d'Iruka.

Iruka retint difficilement un petit gémissement et redevint tout rouge. Pour une fois qu'il avait apprit à ce contrôler, il avais fallu que Kakashi l'excite encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Kakashi apprécia la réaction d'Iruka. Il s'avait laisser faire, peut-être qu'il s'intéressait quelque peu à un ninja tout aussi meurtrier que lui, avec une réputation de pervers qui lisait toujours des Icha Icha Paradise.

Maintenant ses deux mains étaient descendu au niveau des cuisses, les massant, les caressants.

_- " C'est vraiment gentil de ta part Kakashi, mais j'ai des travaux à terminer..." _dit Iruka la voix vacillante.

Il sentait le corps de Kakashi se caresser sur le siens. Il se retourna et vit deux beau yeux enivrants. L'un deux était d'un rouge sang avec une vilaine cicatrice qui pourtant s'harmonisait avec son visage et qui parcourait le dessus de sa paupière jusqu'en dessous du bout de tissu qui lui cachait le reste du visage.

_- " euhh " _articula Iruka

" _Sérieux, bravo Iruka, belle réplique_. " Se maudissait-il. Pourquoi avait-il enlever son bandeau frontal?

Il vis Kakashi porter ses doigts vers sa serviettes. Il attendait, sans dire un mot. Allait-il enlever aussi cette maudite serviette? Bon sang que Kakashi aurait eu l'envie de goûter à ses lèvres si timide, mais il vit un professeur plutôt surpris.

_"Raw, que je suis con...C'est quoi mon problème..."_ Il n'avait pas eu le courage, si Iruka lui avait fait remarquer qu'il avait une affreuse cicatrise qui lui cassait pratiquement le visage.

Bon sang qu'il détestait cette cicatrice.

_- " Ça piquait..." _dit bêtement Kakashi en commençais à gratter se qui lui piquait imaginairement.

Il vit le beau bronzé prendre une mine... Déçus?

Il avait espérer pouvoir observer le visage de Kakashi, qu'il aille bien voulu lui montrer.

Un Kakashi sans masque? Iruka reprit :

_- " C'était très agréable, mais je vais devoir rentrer maintenant." _Il était vraiment tant qu'il parte.

Bon sang, comment se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il se leva et se pris une serviette qu'il porta ensuite à sa taille. Pour se dirigé ensuite vers la sortie, quand un Kakashi lui lança :

_- " T'auras...T'as peut-être besoin que quelqu'un te raccompagne?". _Kakashi regardait Iruka presque suppliant.

_"Pourquoi il me fait ses yeux là, il est mignon! Comme si j'allais lui dire non! En plus, c'est lui même qui c'est proposer! Il veux aller me raccompagné! Super!! Moi qui voulait partir pour pourvoir décompressé, c'est rater! Je peux pas refuser!"_

_- "Bien sûr!" _lança Iruka avec plus d'entrain qu'il le fallait et un sourire tout aussi ravageur.

Kakashi lui rendit son sourire, mais ce dernier ne le remarqua pas, puisqu'il avait serviette qui lui barrait la route. Ils sortirent de l'eau et allèrent se changer.

* * *

Vampir *fière de son coup* : _Ahan!_

Kakashi : _Je vais perdre patience. Pourquoi tu me fait languir comme ça!_

Iruka : _Y'a une suite?_

Vampir : _Bien sur, mais si j'ai pas de review, je vois pas l'utilité. Je sais même pas si mon histoire est lu. '_

Kakashi : _Allez! Review?! Sinon, elle vous mord!_


	3. Je te désir

ATTENTION : Yaoi, Lemon. Ce chapitre contient des scènes explicites de KakaxIru.

Hihi! 3ème chapitre!

* * *

Pendant le chemin qui conduisait à l'appartement d'Iruka, le ninja à la chevelure doré ayant remis son vrai masque. Le timide professeur et lui eurent une discutions sur tout et rien avec des rire sincères. Les bêtises des élèves d'Iruka, les gaffes que Kakashi avait fait en mission récemment. Une discutions toute bête avait fait diminuer la pression, et détendu Iruka.

Même si ce dernier ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil plutôt approfondit sur Kakashi. Qui ne manquait pas non plus de le remarquer. Ils arrivèrent chez Iruka après un quart d'heure. Iruka semblait hésiter, il restait sur le seuil de la porte, et enfin, il se lança :

_- " Tu veux entrer prendre un verre? ". _

Ce ne fut guère trop long attendre la réponse de Kakashi. Un peu plus et il avait répondue en plein milieu de la question. Il l'avait accepter, comme si c'était ce qu'il attendait.

_"Voyons Kakashi calme toi! "_ pensa le ninja à la chevelure dorée. C'est qu'il était vraiment stressé à cause d'Iruka.

Ils entrèrent dans un bel appartement, propre et bien ranger. Iruka lui fît faire un petit tour des pièces. Il n'avait pas d'objet qui encombraient quoi que se soit. Il avait une douce odeur de lavande qui émanais du salon, tout était beau pour un petit appartement. Et que dire de la chambre, il y avait un grand lit avec plus de couverte de nécessaire.

Kakashi entra dans la chambre et regardait au alentour, puis déposa une main sur le lit. _"Je me demande s'il est confortable pour...Haw, c'est pas possible, arrête de te prendre la tête, il t'a juste invité prendre un verre."_ Il sortit de ses réflexions quand Iruka l'appela de la cuisine.

_- "Tu veux boire quelques chose en particulier?" _dit-il en cherchant les verres.

_- "Si t'a du saké! Ça me va!" _fit enthousiasment Kakashi.

Ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon avec leurs boissons. Ils burent, la conversation coula, ainsi que le saké. L'ambiance n'aurait pas pu être mieux. Iruka devenait de plus en plus excité, il vibrait d'envie de toucher Kakashi, de sentir encore ses mains chaudes se balader sur son corps comme dans la source d'eau chaude.

Il se rapprocha plus près pour que leurs cuisse se frôlent. Vraiment, Iruka n'était pas vraiment bon en question de discrétion. Kakashi avait remarquer qu'Iruka semblait encore nerveux, mais beaucoup moins tendu. Iruka rougissait quand il vit que Kakashi regardait leurs cuisses.

_"Iruka est vraiment mignon avec ce rouge aux joues."_ Kakashi décida enfin de faire quelque chose, l'ambiance était bonne et Iruka semblait vouloir plus d'une conversation dont la façon qu'il se frottait contre lui. Bien sur avec tout autant de discrétion qu'une crevette agonisante sur une table vide [1], il vint déposer sa main doucement sur la cuisse d'Iruka.

Le professeur revint un peu à la réalité en un soubresaut et regarda Kakashi. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle émotion cachait son cher invité. Était-il entrain de se moquer de lui?

Iruka semblait hésiter pendant que la main de Kakashi lui caressait la cuisse un peu vers l'intérieur, près de son entre-jambe. Iruka sembla plutôt apprécier les caresses de Kakashi. Sa respiration s'avait accélérer.

Ils avaient arrêter de parler, le silence n'était pas lourd, ni embarrassant. Iruka se décida, et passa ses mains sous le chandail de Kakashi, caressant son torse magnifiquement sculpter. Puis, il leva ensuite le chandail du ninja copieur pour le lui enlever. Kakashi parût surpris, mais c'est avec un sourire approbateur qu'il se laissa retirer son chandail, pour laisser place à une douce peau couleur lait, pâle.

Kakashi pris Iruka par les épaules, et le coucha sur le dos. Il se mit par dessus, une jambes chaque côter du ventre d'Iruka. Et, recommença à le caresser, et le faire frémir sous lui.

Ils se frôlaient, se caressaient, se titillaient. Leurs respiration était rendu beaucoup plus rapide. Iruka me mordait la lèvre inférieur. Il se retenait pour ne pas arracher se masque qui lui barrait la route pour aller retrouver les lèvres de Kakashi.

Il retenait des petits gémissement dû aux multiple caresses du ninja copieur.

Kakashi regardait les réaction du professeur, ses lèvres, enivrante, auquel on voudrais s'attacher. Sans qu'il ne lui aille demander, Kakashi retira son bandeau frontal, ainsi que son masque et sauta plaquer ses lèvres sur celle d'Iruka. Douce et chaude.

Iruka senti la langue de Kakashi lécher ses lèvres pour demander passage dans sa bouche.

Sans trop réfléchir, il repoussa Kakashi en se redressant pour venir poser ses mains à l'arrière de lui pour prendre appuie et regarda Kakashi abasourdi.

Kakashi se senti vraiment idiot à l'instant, il lui avait sauté dessus. Puis oh...il n'avait plus son masque, et remarqua que Iruka le dévisageait.

Il avait cette marque qui lui balafrait le visage, cette cicatrice qui n'a jamais aimer. _"Je n'aurais jamais du retirer ce masque"._

_- " Je suis désoler...je voulais pas...je te dégoute..." _dit faiblement Kakashi honteux.

Dieu qu'il était beau, il avait un visage avec des traits fins et masculins. Sa cicatrice qui lui passait pardessus la paupière continuais son chemin sur sa joue puis terminais son chemin entailler ses lèvres. Juste sur le recoin de ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas repoussante, cela lui donnais un charme excitant. Des lèvres bien dessiner, invitante, suave, aguichante. Une mâchoire viril au contour parfait.

Kakashi reprit son masque pour le remettre devant l'expression plutôt ahuri d'Iruka. Quand deux mains l'arrêtèrent dans son geste.

_- "Ne le remet pas...Tu ne me dégoute pas, bien au contraire...tu est magnifique."_

_- "...mais..j'ai cette marque...affreuse." _répondit Kakashi tout chambouler.

_- "Je l'aime, j'aime ton visage. Tu est beau, magnifique, puis, tu m'excite tant." _dit tendrement Iruka en le regardant avec des yeux délectables.

Ce qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de Kakashi qui lui rendit un sourire tout aussi séduisant.

Iruka attira le visage de Kakashi contre ses lèvres et vint poser un baiser sur chacune de ses paupières, ses joues, il embrassa sa cicatrice, puis fini son chemin sur ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent, leurs langues ce frôlèrent timidement au début, puis ensuite, elles se caressaient, elle menaient leurs danses sensuelle. Iruka pris les mains de Kakashi et l'amena dans sa chambre.

À peine entrer dans la chambre, ils s'enlacèrent. S'embrassèrent longuement et langoureusement tout en marchant vers le lit de façon maladroite car ils essayèrent de retirer le plus de tissu qu'ils pouvaient tout en restant enlacer.

Ils arrivèrent sur le lit, Iruka se coucha sur le dos, puis Kakashi vint se mettre sur lui en bougeant félinement, se frottant contre le corps du professeur. Kakashi l'embrassait dans le cou, mordillant et suçotant sa peau. Il descendit sa langue pour aller titilliez ces tétons.

Il descendait lentement sa main tremblante vers le ventre d'Iruka.

Le professeur caressait les cheveux dorée du ninja copieur, et avec ses jambes il se frottais aux cuisses de Kakashi.

Kakashi avait chaud, il sentait son bas-ventre brûlant, il désirait Iruka. Il voulait le faire frémir, gémir sous lui. Sa main arriva sur son ventre, il continua à la descendre pour découvrir le pantalon gonflé du professeur.

Iruka laissa échapper une profonde respiration hachée. Kakashi embrassa Iruka, pour ensuite posa sa langue pour bas, lui donnant des caresses. Le plus habilement possible, parce que il était vraiment nerveux.

Et pour tout dire, il ne voulait pas seulement une aventure d'un soir.

Il abaissa le pantalon de Iruka pour le retirer complètement. Laissant paraitre un membre bien dressé.

Kakashi passa sa langue lentement du bas vers le haut sur l'érection qu'avait Iruka. Et ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement. Iruka avait les yeux à demi-clos, sa respiration était rapide, hachée.

Il tremblait sous les caresse de Kakashi qui le léchait, l'embrassais, prenait son membre pour lui faire subir mille et un supplices de désir.

_- "Ka...ka..shi-kun..." _laissa échapper Iruka entre deux soupir profond

_- "Tu aime ça." _demanda Kakashi avec un sourire pervers au lèvres en masturbant lentement Iruka.

_- "Ooh...oui" _répondit une voix tremblotante.

Kakashi était content que son ami apprécie, et il sentait la jambes d'Iruka venir frôler son entre-jambe.

Cela l'excitait encore plus, et, il mit enfin le membre totalement dans sa bouche, mettant avidement beaucoup de salive. Iruka gémissait.

_- " Ar... Arrête..."_

Kakashi plutôt surpris, puis arrêta à la demande de se dernier. Iruka était rouge, gêner, totalement excité, sa respiration était saccadé.

Le jeune professeur a la peau bronzé se tourna et si mit sur le ventre en s'arquant le dos, les goûtes de sueur perlaient sur ses joues et son dos. C'est avec le plus grand plaisir de Kakashi que Iruka lui demanda, le rouge aux joues :

_"Ka..kashi...prend...moi, s'il te ..plait, entre...en ...moi.."_

Kakashi plutôt ravi de cette demande aussi alléchante, surexcitante, se pencha sur Iruka, pressant son membre bien raidi sur son bassin, sans pour autant entrer en Iruka.

Il mit ses doitgs près de la bouche d'Iruka, et se dernier compris, il les lécha avidement, les lubrifia. Quand ses doigts furent beaucoup plus que mouiller, il les ramena à l'entre jambes d'Iruka, et entra lentement un doigts.

Iruka poussa un petit cri retenu. Il senta ensuite un deuxième, puis un troisième doigts entrer en lui.

Kakashi ondula ses doigts avec de petits mouvement de va et viens.

Iruka poussait des cris de plaisir, des gémissement sourd. Il sentait le carcan de chaire se relâcher, s'habituer un peu plus.

Quand il sentait que Kakashi enleva ensuite ses doigts, c'est avec un grognement de mécontentement qu'il se retourna un peu vers Kakashi.

Pour ensuite pousser un long hurlement de douleur mélanger à un pur plaisir quand Kakashi entra enfin en lui en même temps que Kakashi poussa un gémissement sourd. Ils respiraient tout les deux rapidement, des souffles saccadé.

Kakashi, avait stopper les mouvements, laissant le temps à Iruka de le sentir en lui. C'était doux et chaud, Iruka sentait les mains de Kakashi s'appuyé sur ses hanches avant de commencer de profond coup de reins.

Une agréable sensation le parcouru Iruka qui s'agrippa aux couvertures et criait, il entendait les gémissement de Kakashi près de son oreille.

À chaque coup de bassin, Kakashi entrait plus profondément en lui, toujours plus loin. Iruka sentait son entre-jambes effleurer, frotter les draps sous lui.

Les goûtes de sueurs se perdait dans le dos d'Iruka, pour aller retrouver celle de Kakashi qui s'entremêlaient. Quand la main baladeuse de Kakashi vint empoigner fermement le membre durci d'Iruka et appliqua de rapide mouvement de va-et-vient et allait à la cadence des coup de reins, le professeur, complètement soumis gémissait. Iruka avait la bouche grande ouverte et laissait aller sans retenir ses gémissements que Kakashi lui produisait.

Les coup de rein furent plus rapide, et plus ardents, Kakashi masturbait toujours Iruka au rythme des coup de bassin, le massant copieusement. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent ensemble l'orgasme, leurs muscles se contractèrent, Kakashi l'intimité de Iruka faire une pression sur son membre et il déversa sa semence en lui, et ce dernier entre les mains de Kakashi.

Iruka sentait Kakashi se retirer de lui, avec une respiration essoufflé, saccader, il alla droit dans ses bras et Iruka le serra.

Kakashi le regarda avec des yeux doux, tendre, puis il apporta sa main à sa bouche qui était couverte du nectars d'Iruka, et commença à suçoter ses doigts, sensuellement.

Iruka lui sourit et vint l'embrasser léchant les lèvres de Kakashi.

Ils s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

_**À suivre?**_

* * *

[1] J'aime mon expression! X'D

Kakashi : _J'ai autant de discrétion qu'une crevette agonisante sur une table vide!? C'est quoi cette comparaison!??_

Vampir "relie le texte": _Sincèrement, je sais pas. Je voulais pas dire un éléphant dans un couloir..._

Kakashi : _Ouin._

Iruka : _C'est quoi cette scène? Pourquoi c'est moi qui fait le Uke?_

Vampir : _Je trouve que Kakashi fait plus dominant, non? Enfin, tu à compris.._

Kakashi : _J'aime bien les rôles comme ça moi, mon petit Iruka d'amour!_

Vampir : _Je sais pas si je vais terminer l'histoire comme ça. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Reviews?_


End file.
